Possessed
by sailor bunny moon
Summary: Sailor Moon has been possessed by an unknown person. What happens when she does? Rated T for character death and blood.


**This is my first shot at writing "dark fiction," so please don't be too mean about it! I do want you to be honest about this. Please review. Sailor Moon has been possessed, giving her an evil mind. Lil' twist at the end. Enjoy!**

_I will kill Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Neptune, Mercury, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. I hate them. They always get in my way. And Tuxedo Mask! Who invited him along, anyway? I do not need him either. Tuxedo Mask does not even have the word "Sailor" in his name! Ugh, was I really his girlfriend? As the leader of the Sailor Scouts, I have the power to do anything I please with them._

_ I feel like I have more power than ever. With one powerful kick, I have successfully knocked out Sailor Mercury. She is still alive. The sight of her friends crowding around her to make sure she is ok is making me sick. I run down and bash Mercury in her head. She moans in pain. Blood spurts from her cracked skull. Her friends gasp. They are much too stupid and scared to fight me. I don't care about Amy, I feel somewhat proud. Sailor Saturn should be easy to take down. A sick little weakling like her doesn't stand a chance against me. I am Dark Sailor Moon._

_ Tuxedo Mask sees me heading towards him and tries to defend himself. He pleads for to "snap out of it." I ignore him, jumping straight on him, knocking him to the ground. Through clenched teeth, I hiss, "Looks like it's time to die a second time, Tuxedo Mask." I wrap my arms around his neck tightly. He is trying to fight back, trying to make me get off him. Before long, I hear him making strangled noises. He can no longer breathe. His face is chalk white. I watch in satisfaction as his eyes slowly close. His breathing stops. Tuxedo Mask is no more._

_ I kill the rest of the Sailor Scouts, one by one. Sailor Mars fought back desperately, doing everything she could to stop me. Being stronger than she is, I eventually brought her down. My weapon suddenly felt sharp, like I knife. I used the advantage of this sudden transformation in my weapon as an advantage to stab Sailor Saturn. She was having another one of those flipping stupid "sick spells." With her collapsed, I took this as the opportunity to kill her._

_ I feel dizzy, like I'm going to faint. My head is spinning and my vision is blurring. I feel nauseous. I'm in pain all over. It isn't from killing the Sailor Scouts. I don't know what is going on. Everything is going black…_

Serena blinked and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up. Everything was spinning.

"Ugh," she moaned, falling back to the ground. There was blood everywhere. All nine Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask where lying around, scattered everywhere. None of them were moving.

"What happened?" Serena wondered aloud. "I can't remember…"

She ran to Darien and crouched next to him. "Darien?" He didn't reply. Serena placed her head on his chest. He wasn't breathing.

Panicking, she ran to the rest of her friends. Not a single on of them were breathing. Tears gushed uncontrollably from Serena's eyes.

"Oh…no! It can't be! N-not again!" She hoped that this would all turn out to be nothing but a nightmare.

"Serena," a familiar, soft voice said.

She turned around. "Queen Serenity! What are you doing here? How did you get here? What happened?"

"Serena, you did this. You had no control over yourself. You were possessed."

"B-by whom?"

"It is unknown. Do not be afraid, Serena. You can talk to your friends for a while. Remember, there will come rebirth."

"Can't you resurrect them again? Like last time?" Serena begged.

"I am very sorry, but no."

As she vanished, the queen said, "Talk to your friends Serena. Talk to them before they leave."

"_We forgive you, Serena. This isn't your fault,_" Amy's familiar voice said.

"_Don't worry, Sailor Moon! There will always come rebirth!_" Saturn reassures her friend.

"_Stay strong!"_ all the Sailor Scouts said before disappearing.

"Goodbye," Serena whispered, choking on her tears. "I—I love you all!"

**Well, that was fun to write! I can't believe I really wrote this. I'm not the type to write about character death. I always go, "aw!" whenever a character dies. Please review and get a free monkey and a cookie! No, you can't have my Inuyasha doll.**


End file.
